


no matter what

by WhatsATerrarium



Series: The Craziest Board Game of 1973 [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, POV Second Person, Pre-Mutiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsATerrarium/pseuds/WhatsATerrarium
Summary: Written for an old tumblr prompt.Minlace- “Things you said when you kissed me.”
Relationships: Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski
Series: The Craziest Board Game of 1973 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732729
Kudos: 10





	no matter what

“hey.”

the look of worry you catch a glimpse of as she turns her head makes your stomach lurch. “yeah?” she exhales, “what do you need?”

“ _ i  _ don’t need anything.  _ you  _ look exhausted.”

“couldn’t sleep,” she admits shyly as though you couldn’t tell. “i’m… nervous.” she says it like a shameful secret. like being human is a fault.

you decide then that you’re not going to lose her. you’ve watched too many people die. too many people you weren’t able to save. she’s not going to be one of them.

your hand is on her shoulder, you can see the fear in her eyes, she’s thinking about the same thing you are: how to save everyone. you know that neither of you can and that hurts more than anything. your lips brush against hers slowly. your foreheads pressed together as you pull away. you can feel the bottled up tears starting to well up.

“i’m not going to lose you,” you mutter, hand in her hair as the look of recognition dawns on her. you pull her in close before she can respond.

_ you’re not going to lose anyone else. _

__ _ no matter what. _

**Author's Note:**

> So a big reason why I don't usually leave comments is that it doesn’t feel like a conversation, it feels too definite. So, as opposed to asking you to leave comments (which I do still very much appreciate and will respond to if that’s your thing), I’m going to let you know how to contact me!
> 
> Instagram: whats_a_terrarium  
> Discord: whats_a_terrarium#0251  
> Tumblr: whats-a-terrarium  
> Twitter: whatsaterrarium
> 
> If you have any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism, or just want to ramble, never hesitate! :)


End file.
